


Finding The One.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Finding The One isn’t easy, and telling the girl you left behind about your new love is excruciating, but it must be done.





	Finding The One.

**Title:** **Finding The One.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **60** **4** **:** **Grace** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Finding The One isn’t easy, and telling the girl you left behind about your new love is excruciating, but it must be done.   
 

**Finding** **The One.**

“Stop that. Nobody is going to pity you, Ginny. You’re both equally hot.”

“No, we’re not. Snape doesn’t have a single saving grace, Harry. He’s butt-ugly, mean, and a cold fish to boot. He’ll never give you a chance anyway. Find someone else, please.”

“You don’t understand. Severus is brave, clever, funny-”

“Yeah, right.”

“He’s not cold. He’s just shy.”

“Shy. Pft!”

”It’s true! He’s lovely. I kissed him yesterday, and he turned the most adorable shade of-”

“You’ve kissed him already?”

“Yep. And I heard them too. Loud and clear.”

“You heard what?”

 "The violins, Ginny. The fucking _violins."_      
 


End file.
